


An Officer and a Gentleman

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU more or less, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a slightly Alternative Universe, Sherlock has just been released from prison and one Det. Greg Lestrade has been appointed as his parole officer. Complications ensue and lots of fun is had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Officer and a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> It's unrated right now because the naughty bits are still to come and I'm not sure how naughty it's going to get.

The cell door at Scotland Yard slammed shut behind the man with the curiously multicolored eyes and impossibly slight figure; it appeared his time in prison had not done him any wonders as several bruises were visible on his knuckles and face--somewhat marring his striking features--and his dark, wavy shoulder-length hair was almost unacceptably wild. He was being escorted out of the cell by two uniformed officers, one of which was juggling several forms indicating that the man, one Sherlock Holmes, had just been released after six months in prison but was yet to be assigned a probation officer. The release forms were signed by a Detective Lestrade. Sherlock Holmes rolled his eyes when the officer tripped and dropped his forms. Still he used the momentary distraction to his advantage and shot a wink in the direction of a handsome young detective just moving into his new office. The detective blushed fiercely, ashamed to be caught staring, and ducked into his office bearing the shiny new placard: Det. Greg Lestrade.

Sherlock Holmes chuckled to himself and a smirk played around on his heart-shaped lips. “Just get on with it,” he barked at the bumbling officer scooping up papers from the carpet. His voice was deep and smooth, yet it shook as though unused for some time. “Yes, yes,” the officer replied as he just managed to snatch the last form from underneath the heel of another officer. “Oi, watch it, Anderson!” the other officer yelled. Anderson mumbled an apology under his breath. “Alright, are we all set?” he asked his partner and Sherlock. Sherlock sighed audibly in return and they set off again towards the exit.

Greg Lestrade poked his head out of his office and watched as Sherlock seemingly glided away between the two officers. When the coast was clear, he hurried into the office of the Chief of Police.

“I want the case,” he said as he burst in.

“Well, good morning to you too, Lestrade, and might I say congratulations on your new position,” said the Chief, her thin eyebrows arched at the intrusion. She was forty-odd years old and she liked to believe she hadn’t gotten where she had--and stayed there for the last twelve years--by humoring every whim of her subordinates. Yet there was something she liked about the feisty new detective and it wasn’t just the way his coal black hair bounced around when he got excited or the tendency he had to cross his arms while thinking, making his muscles bulge beneath his favorite trench coat. She opted to hear him out. “What can I do you do for?” she continued.

“It’s the Sherlock Holmes case,” he said.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“He doesn’t have a probation officer yet, does he? I’d like to take it on.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, leaning in conspiratorially. “I heard he made officer Anderson cry last week.”

“I don’t think that’d be a problem for me,” he replied.

“No, I guess it wouldn’t be.”

She stayed bent over her desk for a second or two longer than was necessary for two reasons: she could smell the faint aroma of Greg’s cologne and her stomach was filled with butterflies, additionally, she was sure he could see down her blouse from that position and she wished he would comment on her rather impressive breasts. As his superior, she couldn’t make the first move, but should he express interest, she was sure she would have him on his back in mere seconds. The detective merely folded his arms and furrowed his brow in thought; he didn’t even look down.

“Fine then,” she all but yelled at him, straightening her blouse. “If you feel you can handle it, have Anderson draw up the paperwork for you.”

“Oh thank you, Chief, you won’t regret it,” said Lestrade, jumping up excitedly and causing his hair to bounce about. She grunted noncommittally. He had almost exited the room when she spoke up.

“Greg, be careful with him; he’s a handful.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can handle Sherlock Holmes.” He smiled at her then hurried back to his office.

She sat back in her seat and watched him leave. He’d seemed a little too excited to be working with Holmes and considering the rumors of Holmes’ lack of people skills, that was very strange indeed.


End file.
